Avatar: War Of The Worlds
by dobokdude
Summary: Takes place after the Book 4 finale. Avatar Korra has faced and overcome much throughout her journey. But now she must face a threat that's literally out of this world. And no, it's not spirits...Rated T
1. The Eve of the War

**Avatar: The War of The Worlds**

 **Hey guys! So here is my first fanfiction regarding the Avatar franchise. This is set after Book 4 and is based off of HG Wells classic novel War Of The Worlds as well as the Jeff Wayne musical adaption. All material except OC's and belongs to their rightful owners. Enjoy!**

 **Ch 1: Eve Of The War**

Korra and Asami were lying on the grass on Air Temple island, looking up at the beautiful sky. It had been a few months since Kuvira's defeat, but the two hadn't gone public with their new were looking at the clouds shapes and guessing what they looked like.

''What does that one look like?''

''A spider-rat. Ew. How about that one?''

''Um, that kinda looks like you?'' The two girls began laughing, and then Korra sat up and turned towards Asami. ''Hey Asami there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about?''

Asami raised an eyebrow, ''What is it Korra?''

''Well it's been about half a year since Kuvira was defeated, half a year since we confessed our feelings for each other. I mean the only people who know besides us are Tenzin and his family, Mako and Bolin, and the Beifongs. But not everyone else. I mean I kknow some will judge us but I'm tired of keeping our love a secret.''

Asami sighed, ''Korra, I've been thinking about that as well. Believe me I want to be free to hold hands and flirt... and kiss in public.'' Asami paused blushing heavily, ''But while there have been other same sex couples a lot of discrimination, and many are attacked even.''

''Come on babe, I'm the Avatar, master of all the elements, defeated terrorists, tyrants, evil spirits. And you, your a nonbender who's smart agile and is a master of hand-to-hand combat. We don't have a lot to worry about.'' Korra explained lying directly on top of Asami.

Asami smiled and turned to face her. ''I guess you're right. Okay babe, I'll do it.'' And with that the two embraced each other in a kiss, and in that moment everything felt right with the world.

However, what they or no one else couldv'e believed that during these past years since Amon, that human affairs were being watched from the timeless worlds of space. No one couldv'e dreamed that we were being scrutinized as someone with a microsope studies creatures that swarm and multiply in a drop of water.Few men even considered the possibility of life on other planets. And yet, across the gulf of space, minds immeasurably superior to ours regarded the Earth with envious eyes, and slowly, and surely, prepared to draw their plans against us...

 **On Mars...**

In a metal spire building, a group of creatures sat at metal podiums looking towards a screen with an image of the Earth on it.

''Fellow elders, the time has come where we can no longer maintain our devastated biosphere. We must find nw resources. The best course of action would be the conquest of our neighboring planet Earth. The first cylinders have been launched from the hydrogen accelerator.'' One of the martians said.

 **Meanwhile, back on Earth...**

Korra and Asami were walking back to the temple, thinking about how to tell the public about their relationship. They then saw Tenzin, Kai, Jinora, Meelo, Ikki and Pema looking up at the sky.

''Hey guys what are y-'' Korra stopped as she saw what they were looking at. A large object was falling from the sky with an aura of green. It looked like a meteorat first but she then saw it was some kind of metal cylinder.

Then she saw that several more followed behind it and they got closer and closer until they landed outside the city, near a local village.

 **Back on Mars...**

''The pods have landed.'' One of the Martian elders said, ''Now first contact will be made...''

 **Well guys there you go. Here's part 1. Let me know what you think in the reviews and check out my other work! Peace!**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys, so I am SO sorry. I do plan on getting back to this story, I just had some stuff going on as well as a bit of writer's block. But this will continue, I promise.**

 **In the meantime I just started a fic for Kubo and The Two Strings titled ''Kubo and The Wrath from the Stars''. I LOVED the movie and so if you saw it feel free to check that story out. Well thst's it for now but I will come back to this. Peace!**


	3. The Artilleryman and Fighting Machine

**Avatar: War of the Worlds**

 **The Artilleryman and the Fighting Machine**

 **Hey guys, so I'm sorry for this being so late, but I am back now and ready to continue this, so here we go!**

 **NOTE: I own nothing except OCs. Enjoy!**

''Korra wait!'' Tenzin said trying to catch up to the young Avatar who was rushing towards the entrance to city hall.

''Tenzin, I can't wait, we have to tell Raiko and get to the bottom of what that was!''

''I know that Korra.'' Tenzin said putting his hands on her shoulders, ''But we can't be too anxious, calm down a bit.''

Korra sighed, ''Alright. But we should tell Raiko about this.''

''Tell me about what?'' The two turned to see the leader of the United Republic with 2 bodyguards by his side, ''What is it that demands my attention?''

''Well sir, we just saw several objects fall from space that landed outside the city limits. We think there is a village in that vicinity.'' Korra explained.

Raiko put his chin in his hand for a moment, then spoke, ''Okay let's get to the war room to discuss further actions.'' He then turned towards one of his guards, ''Get General Iroh, Commander Xang, and tell Captain Lou to take a platoon of soldiers to the village.''

The guard nodded and ran off while Raiko led Tenzin and Korra to the war room. Korra had to admit, it was nice that Raiko was immediately taking her seriously regarding a threat to the city. Seems history doesn't always repeat itself.

Going past the main room, they headed towards some stairs and once climbing down them they entered a chamber. Inside were several control stations with workers at all of them. To Tenzin this reminded him of the control room of the police department but bigger. At the very back was a door with two UF guards with rifles and batons on either side. Walking over they nodded to Raiko and let all 3 of them in. Inside was a oval wooden table with matching chairs.

''Have a seat.'' Raiko said. ''The general and the commander will be here shortly.''

Korra and Tenzin sat down, and then the room was filled with silence.

A few minutes later General Iroh followed by a man with brown skin, short black hair and a mustache wearing a uniform similar to Iroh's.

''General Iroh, it's good to see you again, unfortunately it's under not so pleasant circumstances.'' She said shaking his hand.

''Same here.'' The general said smiling for an instant before gaining a serious expression, ''But now let's deal with the matters at hand.''

With everyone seated, Raiko stood up, ''Thank you all for being here. We have a serious matter at hand. About an hour ago several unknown objects fell from the sky and landed near a civilian location. A platoon of soldiers led by UF Captain Lou have been sent to investigate the area and will keep us updated via radio.''

''Sir, are you sure that a mere platoon will be enough for whatever is in those things?'' Commander Xang asked.

''With all due respect, commander,'' Iroh said, ''We don't even know whether or not these things are peaceful, or if they aren't how many of them they are or what weapons they may possess. If they are peaceful, only sending out a mere platoon will seem like a reasonable but not outright hostile measure on our part. But sending more than that could be percieved as a declaration of war.''

''My thoughts exactly,'' Korra said. ''Last thing the world needs is another conflict, especially after one just ended.''

''Very wise young Avatar.'' Raiko said. ''Diplomacy over destruction is especially something we should use since we are dealing with something literally out of this world.''

Suddenly, the door opened and a guard stepped in. ''Sir Captain Lou has arrived at the crash site, we have him on radio.''

''Let's go everyone.'' Raiko got up and everyone else followed suit. They walked over to the control station where a technician sat operating a console.''Here he is Mr President.''

''This is Captain Lou, reporting in. We've come across the objects. They're some kind of cylinder-shaped pods. Most of the civilians have been evacuated, but seems there were some casualties before we arrived.''

''What do you mean?'' General Iroh asked.

''There's 3 bodies near the pods, looks like they've been burned to a crisp. Wait a minute, what's that? I'm hearing noises from inside the pods.''

''If you ask me this can't be good.'' Korra said. Raiko agreed with the young Avatar on this one. Seems like diplomacy was out the window as much as he didn't want to believe it. And the fact that some of his citizens were already dead didn't offer any reassurance.

 **Meanwhile…**

''Captain we've set up the last of the cannons.''

''Make sure any gaps are filled, we have to be prepared.''Yessir.'' The soldier saluted his captain and turned to go about his duties. The captain sighed and took another look through his spyglass. He wore a blue UF uniform, and had short hair and a dark complexion with a dark blue helmet matching his uniform.

Although he was a bit nervous about what he and his men were about to face, he had to admit it was a whole lot better than mopping up what was left of the Earth Empire. He had always been a man of action and the the remaining forces of the EE who hadn't surrendered didn't put up much of a fight.

Suddenly there were loud hammering and whirring noise from inside the cylinders. Captain Lou raised his hand, giving his men the signal to load their cannons. As the shells were put in and locked into place, the hammering and whirring continued.

Then the lids of the pods began unscrewing. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Finally the lids fell off and the soldiers tensed up. Suddenly, large objects began rizing out of the craters left by the pods.

''Wha-What the hell are those things?''

Captain Lou, recovering from his shock, shouted ''Who cares, blast them back to the stars!''

''Yessir!''

The booming of cannons then filled the air. One after the other the artillery fired their munitions at the enemy. The benders began launching ice shards. Boulders and fire into the enemy perimeter.

Lou ran over to one of the cannons helping the gunner reload. ''It's the locking mechanism is jammed sir.''

'' _Spirits curse it all!''_ Lou thought. ''Alright, we'll have to abandon this gun a-''

There was a bright flash of light, and the booming sound of artillery was joined by the gunner's screams...


End file.
